


La Sangre Nueva

by katirindesu



Category: Hyde (Musician) RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katirindesu/pseuds/katirindesu
Summary: Jin has lived his life in an orphanage. And he is not happy. He never was. All throughout his life, he's tried to kill himself to no success. Now walking in an unknown dark highway, he hasn't found any purpose in life at all. He just wants to die. He doesn't care about pain. He has suffered more and long enough to endure any kind of physical pain if it means dying.He heard a fast car driving the same road he's walking. This is his chance. His one and only chance. And without second thoughts, he walked towards the middle of the road as the car speeds its way directly to him. At first, he felt the pain creeping in from his lower body up. He couldn't hear anything but a loud static noise in his ear. He could only see a huge light in front of him and it went pitch black. Suddenly, he saw and felt nothing.
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning

"Is he awake?" Taehyung asked as he slowly closes the door behind him.

"Anytime soon," Hyde answered pulling the stethoscope off from Jin's bare chest. "His vitals are now stable." He continued.

"Should I turn myself to the police?" Hyde gave him a funny look before responding.

"Tae, he intended to die. You don't have to do anything at the moment." He then squeezed his son's shoulder before heading for the door.

"What about the El-"

"Call me when he wakes up." Hyde cuts him mid-sentence.

"Ok," Taehyung answered flatly still unsure and nervous.

He has gone mad two nights ago. After getting himself into a fight at the bar where he usually spends his Friday nights, he decided to drive the car more than 65 mph. The road was dark and he could barely see anything out of anger when he hit the guy crossing the road.

There was a knock on the door that led him out of his thoughts.

"Is he still sleeping?" Jungkook walked in and was almost whispering.

Behind him was a group of heads trying to squeeze themselves together by the doorway. Taehyung smirked at this sight. He'll never get used at how his brothers act like seven-year-olds.

"Is he awake?" Yoongi asked loudly as the other boys tried to silence him.

They all moved near the bed and stared at Jin.

"He looks so pale," Jimin said sadly.

"His lips are full and plumpy," Joon found himself saying a bit louder than he intended to. This was followed by suspicious gazes from the other boys.

"What?" He mouthed.

"Hyung," Hoseok started, hitting him on the shoulder. "His technically dead and you can still say such things? What kind of demon are you?"

"He looks sweet. I don't like him." Yoongi said with distaste in his voice.

"I like him." Jimin declared still locking his eyes on Jin's face.

"Everyone," Taehyung said trying to silent his brothers.

"Okay, okay," They all responded as they moved far from the bed.

He looked at Jin again and sighed. Ever since he had a closer look of him yesterday, he's gotten more curious about him. How come a beautiful human being like him would like to kill himself? He wondered.

Jin felt his head spinning but not downward. That's weird. He's hearing voices, noises- too many of them. Am I dead? He asked in pain but couldn't make the words out of his mouth.

Taehyung felt him moving and immediately told Jungkook to call their father.

A couple of moments later, Jin opened his eyes. Funny how he could see clearly right away. He saw a man so beautiful he couldn't really believe it.

"Thank you," Hyde said smiling. "You're still alive after the accident two nights ago."

"Was it an accident?" Yoongi blurted. "Okay, I'll shut up now." He finally said after getting scolding looks from his brothers.

"I'm thirsty," He began.

Hyde noded to Hoseok and asked Joon to help Jin sit on the bed.

Jin was first curious about the redness of the glass. When he finally smelled it, he turned it away asking for water instead.

"What?" The other boys said in chorus.

"Give him water," Hyde told Hoseok.

"I don't think you'll gonna like it," Hoseok's voice was playful he wasn't sure if he's joking or giving him a warning.

He drank half but spit the liquid out. It tasted weird. Of course, water has no taste but it tasted very different. It's rough or was it dry? He's shocked.

"Try this. Slow little sips should do the trick," Taehyung was handing him again the glass with a red liquid.

"It smells weird but you'll get used to it," He assured him.

Jin moved the glass near his nose. The smell is too strong he can't bear it. But he had to trust these people and drink at least a little bit of it. He took two little sips before realizing he likes the taste a little. It's sweet like juice or something.

Hyde smiled and handed him a handkerchief to wipe his now red mouth.

"Wild tiger's," He said as he moved closer to him. Jin found himself frozen as Hyde's hand reached for his bare chest.

"All good," He smiled.

"So who's blood is running in that body?" Joon asked curiously.

"Mine."

The boys gasped when they heard Taehyung.

"Should we send him now to the Primus?" Yoongi asked.

"It was an accident. He needed to save him," Hyde answered.

"I was saved?" Jin asked looking more disappointed than confused.

"I couldn't hear your thoughts that night because of panic," Taehyung said. "Have I known you're trying to kill yourself that night, I would have left you there," He finished.

"Well," Hyde stood up from the bed. "This is the Takarai family," He declared smiling. "I'm Hyde and you call me father."

"I'm Joon. I'm 20 and the eldest among six," Joon's dimple showed up as he smiled at Jin. He looked taller than Jin and more built. His hair is ash grey and it added more masculinity to his look.

"I'm 22," Jin confessed.

This made Joon clapped his hands excitedly. "Am I finally dismissed from being the eldest?" But this was treated silently by the younger boys.

"I'm Jimin," The shorter boy said whose eyes disappeared to a line when he smiled. Jin finds him adorable and friendly.

"Hoseok at your service," The energetic boy said. A little bit taller than Joon but a little bit skinny compared to Joon's masculine body.

"I'm Jungkook. Welcome to the family," Another tall and masculine guy said. His black hair parted sideways gives me the boy next door look.

"Yoongi. And I don't think we're safe here." The blonde-haired boy said. He looked displeased and it scared Jin a little.

"I'm Taehyung. I'm sorry." Jin looked at the boy with wavy hair. He looked polish even in his pair of pyjamas.

"Uh-" He stammered. "I'm Jin. Where am I?"

"Brickwoods," Hyde answered.

"I'm sorry, where?"

"This is Brickwoods. It's a nine-hour-drive east of the city.

He has walked that far from the city? He felt both stunned and amazed by this fact. And now that he's alive, what is he going to do with his life?


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has decided to stay with the Takarai's for his safety. But his health has been failing every day since the day he woke up from his death. What could be happening and what needs to be done?

Jin found himself struggling with carrying the bear on his back. His body is still not used to any kind of this weight or activity. For days now he's been training under Joon and Hoseok. Getting food surely isn't difficult since their backyard is a huge forest where animals freely stroll around. But what's challenging is doing the deed. He sure loved pork when he was still a human but he's never felt guilty about killing animals with his own hands.

Joon noticed him and told the boys to take some rest. They all seated and leaned their backs against a big trunk.

"So," Joon started. "What do you wanna know about our family?"

For days since he woke up from his death, Jin had been wondering about it but didn't dare ask any of the younger boys nor Hyde afraid that he might step on some boundaries.

"Are you really a family?" He finally asked.

"We are," Hoseok replied laughing.

"Well," Joon smiled. He liked how straightforward that question was.

"We are by blood but not by birth," he said.

Jin tilted his head, a little bit confused.

"Just like you, we are Hyde's offspring by adoption. Taehyung is his only son with his wife. He's a half-human, half-vampire. Quiet the normal from all of us, I'd say."

"I was in high school when I was infected with a pandemic disease." it was Hoseok. His usually happy face is now replaced with a serious one.

"I was already dying but father, Dr Takarai decided to save me because it was my parents' dying wish. They died of the same disease."

Suddenly, for the first time in centuries, he felt the pain emerging from the deepest part of his memory.

"Honestly, there were times I wish he didn't," he confessed. Remembering how he dreaded being alive for years until Hyde decided to take him to Brickwoods.

Jin didn't know what to say so he sat there in silence.

"As for me," Joon breaking the silence. "I was a journalist. A rookie to be specific and I was sent to their city to cover for the outbreak but ended up getting the disease. I was young and wanted to live longer for my parents. And that's why Dr. Takarai decided to save me by turning me into a vampire."

Joon found himself nostalgic. Unlike Hoseok, he has lived a good life until his parents naturally passed away.

"How old are you exactly?" Jin asked.

"I'm 120," Joon answered smiling.

"117," Hoseok replied now in his usual happy tone.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"But because we're forever in our twenties, you're considered as the eldest in this family," Joon said winking at him. 

* * *

"Do you think his body will survive with my blood?" Taehyung found himself asking his father.

He's in Hyde's office watching the three men approaching the house with a bear on each back. Taehyung has been worried about Jin. His body hasn't really gotten better since he woke up a week ago. He was expecting Jin to get stronger but he seemed to have weakened by the day.

"He's not drinking enough blood," Hyde answered as a matter of factly.

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asked although he has an idea what his father means.

"Human blood," Hyde responded patiently not getting his eyes off from Jin as he put the dead animal in front of Jungkook and Jimin.

"But we promised the old folks not to hunt humans anymore."

" I don't mean here." Hyde's idea is now clear in Taehyung's mind.

"That's the only way for his survival," the older Takarai said.

Taehyung agrees but he's nervous. What if Jin fails to resist temptation? What if they'll be unable to control him?

"Son," He felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Worrying now will not help. Let's plan this carefully. If it fails, so be it," Hyde said.

No, he thought. Jin has to survive as a Takarai or he'll have to meet his real death once he's succumbed to his monster.


	3. The Hunt - I

Jin slowly opened his eyes to see Taehyung smiling at him.

  
"We're here," Taehyung said in his warm voice. 

  
He always finds it fascinating how his voice feels like an embrace. Ever since he decided to live with the Takarai's he's been feeling anxious about what his life would be but whenever he's with them especially with Taehyung, his worries seem to disappear. 

  
The long flight on the family's private jet had been comfortable. Too comfortable he forgot the main reason they've flown all the way to Italy. 

  
As the plane taxied its way to the small airport, he could hear Jimin and Jungkook talking excitedly like teenagers. 

  
"I can't wait to get my naked ass in the sea," Jungkook was saying. 

  
"I wanna stroll by the sea where girls in their bikinis are," Jimin said in his deepest voice. 

  
"But when they found you too short..."

  
Jimin looked at Yoongi angrily. His eyes turned black from his normally golden eyes.

Knowing how this small thing would escalate, Hoseok threw his purple pony plush toy at Jimin's face.

  
"Bro, remember, you're only a tad bit shorter than him," He said laughing at Yoongi. This was followed by a loud laugh from the other boys. 

  
Jin is still amazed at how close they are. The six of them treat each other like real brothers. Maybe the years of being together under the same roof have made them comfortable with each other. They surely fight like siblings- but not the normal one. He can still remember that one night he saw Jimin and Taehyung fighting over a wild boar. It was scary and it still makes him scared especially when he can sense that there's an argument arousing. But they still get along pretty well right after each fight. 

"Master Zach," a small man in his forties greeted them when they approached the arrival area. 

  
"It's nice to see you and your brothers again."

  
"Thank you, Mateo. It's been a while," Taehyung responded in his polite yet unusually cold voice. 

  
It's still a wonder what he can do with his voice. 

  
"Zach?" Jin whispered to Taehyung as they all walked towards a black SUV.

  
"Ah, we forgot to tell you?" Taehyung asked curiously. 

  
"We don't use our real names overseas," it was Joon who answered from behind them. 

* * *

  
"So this is your new brother," Mateo said as he drives the boys to their first destination. 

  
"Yes. He's Caleb," Taehyung answered as the boys looked at each other from the back seat. The name just came into his mind once he realized that they've forgotten to discuss the overseas matters with Jin.

  
"Your father surely has good taste. He's also good looking," the man said smiling while looking at Jin from the rear mirror. 

  
"Ugly isn't in the family's vocabulary," Hoseok said gesturing to him and his brothers. 

  
Joon is thankful for Hoseok's vibrant personality. Although deep inside, he could see that he's been nervous about meeting the coven again. These people are normal humans but for some reasons, like psychics, they can tell what kind of monster a new blood would be. 

  
Hoseok has been trying to be the opposite of what the covens have predicted him to be and he could dare say he's successful in doing so. But being back in that horrid place with those people scares the demon in him. 


	4. The Hunt - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To help Jin survive his immortal life, the Takarai's have decided to fly to Italy to meet the coven. A group of humans who looks after a village where new bloods are usually permitted to go hunting. 
> 
> Hoseok who had bad memories about being in the coven's cave felt his anxiety creeping in. Will the coven trust him now? But above all, will they be able to see the daylight with the same Jin that they have adopted? Or are they going to finally meet death?

"Caleb," an older woman said as she walked around Jin.

This makes him uncomfortable. Being looked at like this brings back so many bad memories from the orphanage.

The woman stopped just behind him but he could still feel her eyes piercing on him. 

"And who will go out with him?" 

  
"Me, Aurel and Alexander," Taehyung answered. 

  
"Aurel?" She asked in her sarcastic voice while looking at Hoseok.

  
"He's a safer option than I am," Yoongi replied.

  
"I hope so," the woman only said. 

  
There was darkness in her voice that made Jin took a deep breath. He obviously doesn't know how this will end up. But he must trust his brothers. His brothers. He repeated the latter to remind him that he is now part of their family. 

  
The coven decided to agree with Taehyung's plan and promised to send five of their men to accompany them in the hunting place for the safety of both the vampires and the villagers.

They still couldn't trust Hoseok. 

* * *

"This doesn't look good," Joon was saying as he gets himself up from the branch where they decided to watch over Jin while he hunts for his food. 

  
"He's being succumbed by his thirst," Hoseok replied agreeing to Joon. But for some reasons, Taehyung isn't moving from where he is standing. 

  
"I cannot control him from this distance," he said. 

"Besides, I don't think I can do it alone." he continued.

  
This is true. His ability seems to be too weak for Jin now. 

  
Finally, Joon jumped down from the forty feet tall tree and landed on the ground with his entire weight on his feet. He clenched his hands digging his nails into his palms. His eyes turned black from his usual golden eyes. Once he felt his monster ready to fight another one, he ran towards the boy who is now uncontrollably running after his fifth victim. He sure couldn't match Joon's speed but sensing his power, Joon knows his strength alone wouldn't be enough to stop Jin. 

  
He caught up with his brother just as he was already holding the victim on her hair. He found himself amazed at how fast the woman ran. She must know the forest so well that even in the dark she's able to at least distant herself from the thirsty monster that's after her. 

  
He grabbed Jin by his tiny waist. Jin lost his grip from the woman as Joon sends him flying to an old oak tree. 

  
Joon had a clearer look at the other lad. He looked so horrible: his face full of blood, eyes bloodshot red, his fangs looking sharper than Jungkook's. His aggressiveness is incontrollable. 

  
He ran towards Jin just as he was getting up from his terrible fall to get closer to the victim. Joon's speed doubled and he ended up clashing with Jin. They were both sent to opposite directions; him landing on the ground next to the woman and Jin back to the oak tree making the tree shake a bit due to his strength. 

  
"Hyung," he heard Hoseok from behind him. 

  
"Get her out of here," he ordered. 

  
Hoseok looked at the victim. She's bleeding badly and the scent is so good it's so inviting. Shaking his head, he scooped the woman up from the ground and carried her to the village. Hoseok held his breath as he ran towards the quiet village. He doesn't want to smell the woman's blood. He thought of animals instead but it wasn't helping. The more he thought of animals with the woman's blood in his nose, the more he carries her closer and closer to him. 

  
Still, in his human form, Hoseok ran towards the village. He saw a man and asked for help.

The man looked scared but the woman looks familiar to him so he helped him take her to the village's infirmary. 

  
One of the men who the coven promised to help them with the hunt was at the infirmary. And that made Hoseok sighed in relief. He met his eyes and excused himself saying he needs to go back to the forest to save his friends. The villager looked suspicious at the foreigner but the member of the coven waved him out of the place.

When Hoseok arrived at the forest he saw Joon struggling. He looked disastrous. His speed and strength had decreased. He's now panting very hard. But when he looked at Jin, he seemed to be in great shape. He's become more aggressive now as if he no longer see anything around him. The monster has finally taken over him and he's now blinded by thirst and anger. 

  
"I'll go from behind," he told Joon. 

  
Joon looked at him, his eyes are now turning into gold which only means he's about to reach his peak and he won't be able to move much to contain Jin. And that'll be the end of it - Or the death of us. Hoseok thought as he ran towards Jin's direction. 

  
His speed isn't as fast as Joon but the centuries of hunting for wild animals and once chasing a wolf has helped his speed improved.

  
But Jin is faster than him and by the time he's a few inches away from the other monster, Jin swung his hand behind him catching Hoseok by the neck.   
He's too strong. He thought. He struggled to let go from Jin's hand. 

  
Joon ran as fast as he could towards Jin and pushed him over. Jin whacked him with his free hand sending Joon to a dead trunk. 

  
Seeing the opportunity, Hoseok kicked Jin on his hips making him lose a grip on his neck.

  
"He's unstoppable now," Joon thought as tears rolled down his cheeks. He sure doesn't want to lose Jin. He cannot let his demon consumed him. "Is this what Yoongi was telling us?" He thought. 

  
"If you don't want him dead, have Hoseok with you," Yoongi was telling him a few days before they fly to Italy. 

  
Yoongi's ability to have a peek of the future has helped them in many ways. Yoongi saw that night when the accident happened but because of limitations, he only saw the accident itself but not Jin turning into a vampire. But being a soldier in the old days, he sensed danger. 

  
Joon felt sharp fangs digging into his shoulder blade like knives. 

  
"What the hell?" He was surprised at how fast Jin was able to get a hold of him. 

  
With his very little strength left and his weak left hand, he punched Jin on the ribs.

Hoseok caught up and held Jin's hands just he was standing to get back at Joon.

  
Taehyung rushed towards the two men. He caught Jin's eyes as he held his face firmly. 

  
Jin's strength somehow decreased but Hoseok knows when not to trust a vampire. 

  
It took a little while before Jin totally weakened. Finally, Hoseok let himself loosen. He fell kneeling on the ground as Taehyung held Jin's weak body on his lap. 

  
They sure had never experienced anything like this before. Yoongi was right, Jin will be the most impossible Damphyre.

"And someone is after him." 

Yoongi was in the library. He's glad that the younger boys have decided to take their party to the basement. Because then he's able to focus on seeing what lies ahead of that phone call. 

It was a man claiming to have a donor for them but something's wrong with the conversation.

Not only the man sounded like he knows a lot about his family, but he could not also see anything about the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a hard time writing this chapter down. Oh well, I guess there's always that first time. Now I have to read more action-related novels/works to improve myself. :D And thank you for reading this. :)


	5. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...before the storm.

Jin felt his blood rushing from his feet up to his upper body entering his heart filling it with enough blood to start beating again. He's conscious enough to actually feel what's happening in his body? What sorcery is this? He wondered.

He opened his eyes. He doesn't need to take some time to process anything. He's looking at the ceiling of the familiar room and smelling the familiar scent of the bedsheets. He could hear the waves as they crash on the shore, the birds that flock across the island. He could feel the heat of the sun burning his skin. From a distant, he could hear Jungkook and Hoseok laughing while Jimin is singing in the other room. He finally realized his bed was too close to an open window.

"No wonder I'm being toasted," he said as he gets up from the bed.

He couldn't remember what exactly happened the night before. What he can only recall was the anxiety he was feeling about killing humans for blood. He doesn't feel any pain in his body but he feels weird. It's as if he has regained his strength but doubled. Did he pass out after smelling human blood?

"How are you?" He heard Taehyung from the door.

"Good, I guess," he said smiling awkwardly. His hair still ruffled.

"What happened?" he asked as Taehyung walked closer to him.

"It's a long story. But I'm glad we went home with you. May I?" Taehyung said holding out his hand to Jin's chest.

Jin couldn't respond. He was frozen just like how Hyde does it every time he checks his body with bare hands.

"Thank you," Taehyung said smiling as he leaned closer to his hand on Jin's chest.

It's such a relief that Jin has healed himself faster than they expected. But above all, it's a relief that they made it to this one fine morning with the same Jin they have adopted, and Joon and Hoseok alive.

Last night has certainly frightened him. Which is probably why it took him some time to have his ability to work on Jin.

"Wait, you're too loud," Jin said a little annoyed.

"Ah, you can hear my thoughts now," Taehyung said flatly as he pulls his hand away from Jin and sits next to him on the bed.

"But I don't remember anything except for the smell of blood," he said sadly.

"There's always a first time," Taehyung replied smiling.

"Come on, let's meet the boys," he said grabbing Jin's hand.

\----

"Hyung," they heard Jimin called out excitedly when he saw them exiting the room.

Jin felt a hug from behind him and saw Jimin smiling with his eyes disappearing like two lines on his face. He smiled and pat Jimin on the head.

By the time they reached the terrace to the beach, Jungkook was already running towards them. And with his whole weight, he jumped on Jin like a kid who hasn't seen his father for a long time. He felt his eyes burning with tears. He has never felt this kind of happiness all his life -he hasn't been loved like this.

"Glad to see you again," he heard Joon from behind just as when Jungkook was fixing his now creased pyjamas.

"Hyung," he saw Hoseok approaching from the gate and gave him a short tight hug.

"Good... afternoon?" He said laughing.

"Where's Yoongi?" he asked curiously.

He probably doesn't like dramatic scenes like this but he couldn't feel his presence either. Normally, he feels scared whenever Yoongi is around even if he couldn't see him.

"On a date in the city," Jungkook replied rather playfully.


	6. The Chase - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is in great danger because of Jin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Damphyre (also Damphir): a half-human, half-vampire. Originally a result of the union between a vampire and a human. In this fanfic, Taehyung is a Damphyre but has the ability to turn a human into someone like him.  
> \-- "ability" over "power". This usage of the term is inspired by the anime Bungou Stray Dogs. :D  
> \-- I've started to imagine the Twilight Saga as I continued to write this fic. That's why you may see some familiar scenes. ;)  
> 

Yoongi is seated opposite to the man. His hair is box braided nicely. His dark skin gleamed under the afternoon sunshine. 

The place's ambience gives off an animal feel to it. The alleys and even the cafe smell of weed. Yoongi had been scratching his nose since he arrived. As someone who had never even touched a cigarette in his lifetime, he hates the smell. 

He's been trying to read the man's thoughts but he seemed to have no access to him.

The man smiled sarcastically.

"I see," Yoongi said finally understanding that the man's strength is the ability to not be read by any other vampire.   
  
"My donor is a beauty from Puerto Rico," he simply said smiling.  
  
"But the only way to get her is for my brother to go to this place," he replied pointing at the paper on the table where an address is written.   
  
His ability has limits. He can only see a part of the future if he has an emotional attachment to the object or the person. Hyde's rules at home had limited all of their abilities' potential.   
  
"You can hear me even if I don't open my mouth," he said sneering. Anger creeping in.   
  
"You still have doubts about this?"  
  
"Because I saw it."  
  
"Well then, it's not in my orders but I'll be honest with you."  
  
Yoongi prepared himself to hear what the other man's real intentions are.   
  
"We need your brother to stop the Primus."  
  
"My family never opposed the elders," he said bringing the cup of coffee to his lips.  
  
"Nor you agree," the man challenged.   
  
And while this is true they never really seem to care that much and just lived their lives far away from the Primus. For as long as their family is safe, they follow orders as much as they can.   
  
"They know how dangerous your brother is to them," the man said leaning closer to the table.   
  
It came to Yoongi's head. The Primus is the most powerful people among vampires. And while he saw Jin's ability as dangerous he didn't see what harm he can do to the elders.   
  
"He's powerful than you guys ever imagined. His ability triggers the elders because it can be used against them."  
  
"And that's exactly what you're going to do," Yoongi retorted.   
  
"They're already after him. They will tell you lies but eventually kill him."   
  
The man's eyes intensified and this scared Yoongi. He has no emotional attachments to Jin but this means his family will face the elders and with how they treat him, he knows it's not going to be an easy thing to deal with.   
  
"That's right," the man agreed. "You wouldn't care if they kill him but that'll put your family in great danger. Your Damphyre brother, most especially."  
  
\-----  
  
"I don't know what to do," Yoongi sounded desperate on the other line and it worries Hyde.  
  
"Will it be safe to come home?"  
  
Yoongi's limitations didn't allow him to see what lies ahead of them once Jin has gained his immortal strength.   
  
"Neither is safe," Yoongi answered.   
  
"The Primus may have already sent someone to Brickwoods and these rebels are in Italy."  
  
"I'm being summoned, I believe," Hyde replied as he felt some powerful energies surrounding the house.   
  
"Father-"  
  
"Son, stay where you are," Hyde said as calmly as he can while he prepares his things.   
  
"I'll talk to the elders. Keep your brothers safe."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And I don't mean kill Jin," Hyde warned him sensing that Yoongi has that idea in mind.   
  
"He's your brother now."  
  
The latter made Yoongi feel weird. He smirked. He doesn't have any emotional attachments to Jin at all. So if he puts his family in great danger, he'll him himself.   
  
Hyde rushed out of his bedroom and when he arrived downstairs, five members of the Primus were in the living room.   
  
"Dr Takarai," a woman with a striking beauty greeted him with an uncanny smile.  
  
"Evelina," Hyde bowed his head to the woman.   
  
Evelina Munseur is one of the most powerful members of the Primus and a mistress to the head. And although she looks like she's in her thirties, she's already over a thousand years old. Unmistakingly, making her the most powerful woman in the entire vampire community.  
  
"I see that you have prepared for your departure," the woman said. Her sparkling ruby eyes looked at his satchel bag.   
  
"I am ready to meet the Primus and take responsibilities for my son's actions," he said with courage.  
  
Being a favorite of the Primus has exposed him to such meetings. This is nothing new to him. He has convinced the Primus to keep five of his adopted sons alive and this one should be easy.   
  
"Oh, how do they say it? Aw, sweet," Evelina said in her monotonous voice.


	7. The Chase-II

"We have to do something," Jimin said. His usually soft face has now changed into a baleful one and Jin couldn't help but feel more and more anxious.

  
"There's one way to make it stop from happening," Yoongi replied.

  
"No," Taehyung said standing from the couch. They were in the entertainment room having a good time when Yoongi arrived from the city with alarming news. 

  
"Is there some other way?" 

  
It was Joon. Yoongi shrugged. He couldn't think of something else other than turning Jin to the rebels. 

  
"But father has been summoned. Which means, there has to be a chance to convince them that under our care, he'll be harmless," Hoseok replied looking at Jin.

  
"Will killing me solve this problem?"

Jin's voice cracked a little. For the first time, he doesn't want to speak nor think about his own death. But he doesn't want to be a burden to the family. And if any of their lives are in danger because of him, then he'd need to die. 

  
"I won't let that happen," Jungkook said crying. 

  
"There has to be another way." He looked at Yoongi. 

  
Yoongi looked down not because he feels bad for proposing to turn Jin to the rebels but because one of his weaknesses is a sad and crying Jungkook. He doesn't show his affection towards his brothers but he sure does love them. 

  
"This is my fault," Taehyung said after a long silence. 

  
"I'm going to the castle," he declared. 

  
"I'll go with you," Jin said. Tears starts to well up in his eyes but he cannot cry in front of them. He had to look courageous- he must look ready to face whatever is waiting for him. After all, it's him that everyone else is after.

  
"Hang on," Joon said and all the other boys looked at him. 

  
"I have a plan. Hear me out."


	8. The Chase - III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Takarai brothers have decided to go on a mission: follow Hyde to Italy and save their family from a possible death.

"Just turn it around or re-route it to the nearest airport and take it from there."

Yoongi was on the phone with Taehyung. They have decided to fly the next day to Bari to meet the Primus. But five minutes from their takeoff, Taehyung received a radio call from Yoongi, telling them about the rebels being out to get Jin before they could arrive in the castle. 

The pilot took Taehyung's orders and radioed the nearest airport for an emergency landing. 

The other boys decided to split up. Yoongi, Jimin and Jungkook drove west to the coven; while Joon and Hoseok to the east to meet the rebels who are on their way to Bari.   
  
"Hyung," Jungkook asked Yoongi as he drove the car. "Are they able to see you?"  
  
"I think so," he answered feeling a bit weird -as if someone is watching him.   
  
Jungkook met Jimin's eyes on the rear mirror.  
  
"Huh?" Jimin was confused.   
  
"Just try," Jungkook said.   
  
"I don't think it's strong enough to break in."  
  
But Jimin moved closer to the passenger's seat and held Yoongi's nape.  
  
"Give them our location instead," Jungkook was saying as Jimin closed his eyes trying his best to break into Yoongi's consciousness.   
  
Jimin's hand went cold. But he's not yet confident. He never really used his ability except when playing with his brothers.   
A minute later, Yoongi relaxed and leaned against the seat. He couldn't see him from behind but he could feel his ability already working.   
  
Just as they're about to enter the city, they saw a black pickup truck tailing them.   
  
Jungkook smiled and felt proud that his plan worked. Speeding towards a tight road, he cut right driving to the seaport.   
  
"That's not where the cave is," Yoongi told him realizing that they're now on a different way.  
  
"Yeah," Jungkook simply answered.  
  
"Jungkook Takarai," Jimin said after knowing what Jungkook is about to do.   
  
The rebels have no idea about Jungkook's existence. His secret adoption under the protection of the Primus has hidden his identity from the vampire community and even the coven.   
  
"Just do it," Jungkook said still thrilled at the situation.  
  
Yoongi, trusting the youngest looked at Jimin and smiled.   
  
"Bullshit, you knew all along," Jimin said angrily.  
  
"Yah hate me now?" Jungkook smirked.

\-------  
  
"They're behind us," Hoseok said.  
  
"Let's go for a run," Joon replied as he accelerates the car.  
  
It's just half-past twelve in the afternoon. They need at least two hours to buy Taehyung some time to get Jin to the castle.   
  
\-------  
  
"Hop in," Taehyung said as he starts a BMW motorbike.  
  
Jin looked at the vehicle with a worried face.   
  
"Never ridden a bike?"  
  
"Uhm," he answered feeling embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay. Just hold tight," Taehyung tried to assure him by winking.  
  
With a bit of hesitation, Jin then tightened the chin strap of the helmet on his head, got on the bike and put his arms around the younger boy's waist. 

\-------  
  
There was a loud thud on the roof of the car and Jungkook instantly stepped on the break sending the vampire rolling down the windshield.   
  
"We're not gonna fight with these monsters," Jimin said.   
  
"You're not," Jungkook replied.  
  
He looked at Yoongi and the other boy immediately took over the steering wheel once Jungkoook is out of the car. The car accelerated as two vampires tried to run after it but Jungkook blocked their way.   
  
There were six vampires and five of them are men. To Jungkook, he knows too well he couldn't be a match to them. But he will do everything to protect his brothers.   
  
All the men started attacking him. Jungkook tried to use up all his strength and speed he had gained for the past few decades of playing with his brothers in the wilds. But try as he might his strength soon emptied. He was also already bleeding from the scratches and bites he got from the vampires.   
  
"Stop," the woman finally shouted just before one of the men stab his heart with a throwing knife.   
  
"He looks new to me. What is your name?"   
  
The woman asked as she walked closer to him. Jungkook only smiled his face covered with blood.  
  
"Vlad," the woman called the other man. He's just as tall as Jungkook but bulkier.  
  
"I can't either," he simply answered.   
  
Jungkook laughed. The Primus' powerful protection doesn't only protect his true identity from other vampires but also doesn't allow them to read his mind - nor see his past and future.   
  
"We'll take him," the woman declared in her autocratic tone.  
  
"This was an easy win. I don't think it's the right guy," one of the men said.   
  
"I know. But taking him might be useful."  
  
Jungkook continued to laugh despite his condition. 


	9. The Chase Continues

Jin was literally hugging Taehyung in fear that he might fall or be blown away because of the speed. 

We're flying. He thought.

Taehyung had to smile when he heard the older boy's thoughts. He had to drive the bike at maximum speed or they'll miss their opportunity to catch up with the Primus and save Hyde and their family. The news about Jin being a threat to the elders will not be taken lightly. And he's almost certain that the plan to take care of that matter has been laid out. 

He felt Jin's hands loosen a bit. 

"Hyung," he called over the vehicle's noise.

"Sorry," Jijn responded. 

"It's just that," he paused and Taehyung hit the breaks sensing something odd. 

"What did you see?" He asked. Still seated on the bike. He just needed to clearly hear Jin than listening to his thoughts. 

"Jungkook has been taken by the rebels. Jimin and Yoongi are safe at the cave. But Joon and Hoseok," he swallowed his tears and looked at Taehyung from the back. 

  
"They've--"

  
"Hold tighter," Taehyung commanded even before he could finish.

  
Jin followed as told and Taehyung sped up the motorbike again on the road. 

  
This isn't the time to be crying for his brothers. The mission must go on or they will all be dead before the day ends. 

* * *

"Jungkook," called a voice. It was almost a whisper.

"Jungkook," the voice came again and this time it sounded like a plea. 

  
Jungkook opened his eyes slowly to the familiar voice. He pulled his head up and felt some chains tighten around him as he straightened his body.

He smiled. 

"Over here," he said loudly. The five men who were told to guard him looked at him confused. 

  
"Please be safe," came the voice.

  
"I am. Go on." 

  
He finds it funny how this almost feels like a telephone call. His ability is amazing. He thought to himself. 

  
The rebels thought that Jungkook is only playing with them or he's just out of his wits, ignored him and continued talking from afar where the cage was.

  
"Try this," he said. This time too soft for the rebels not to hear. 

  
"Connect with Jimin. Meet them at the castle. I'll follow."

  
There was silence. He tried to listen to the voice again. Nothing. An enormous shadow appeared. He smiled at the shadow and pray his message has been sent. 

* * *

Jimin is now behind the wheels. 

  
"That's his ability?" Yoongi found himself asking after a long silence.

  
"One of the many. I believe," Jimin replied. 

  
"Could you give it a shot?" He asked.

  
Yoongi shook his head lightly. He doesn't have any emotional attachments with Jin so seeing his future will not be possible. 

* * *

Taehyung was amazed at what he just witnessed. Hyde had been right. Jin has acquired not only his ability to sense the invisible but some more. No wonder the rebels are chasing after him and the elders are threatened. It's still inexplicable but he's almost certain that it's part of Jin's strength as a human. 

"You feel them too," it was more of a statement than a question.

Jin noded. Taehyung's heart beat faster at the sight of the castle. 

  
Jin closed his eyes as he tightens his grip on Taehyung's waist. And then he saw them: six vampires. A woman on Hyde's side and the other five standing in front of a crystal-covered wall. He could also feel other creatures surrounding the castle. But they're not just vampires. Some of them have a stinky smell. Like dogs.

  
"Wolves," Taehyung said. 

  
Jin opened his eyes and saw that they're entering a high walled place. 

Taehyung stepped on the breaks as he had his eyes scanned on a device. A moment later, the gates opened.

  
Jin didn't expect the modernity of the place. He must admit when he heard them saying "castle", the image he had in mind is an old, pointed, huge fortress covered in dark clouds. He smirked at his own foolish imagination.

In contrast to Jin's expectation of the castle, the place is a modern and classy mansion painted in white and gold with lots of tall glass windows at the porch.

A beautiful woman greeted them at the door. 

She's a human? Jin was surprised at this realization. He could clearly smell her blood.

  
The woman smiled at Taehyung then to Jin. 

  
"Your father arrived a few hours ago," she said as she ushered the men inside the house. 

  
They passed by what seemed to be normal parts of a house. A big living room, minimally decorated with beige and white furniture. A small dining area facing the garden. Another dining area but much bigger it's almost the same size as their entire house at Brickwoods. He spanned around looking amazed at how aesthetically pleasing the house is. 

  
They passed by the kitchen entering another door to the entertainment room before they took a staircase going down. The woman knocked on the walnut doors. Jin could hear Taehyung's heartbeat. He patted his shoulders. Taehyung looked at him and smiled. 

  
The walnut doors opened widely. 


	10. The Chase Ends

The woman stepped beside as Taehyung walked into the room, Jin following just behind.

What he saw earlier had been right. Five of the men stood in front of a crystal-covered wall and a woman was standing on a far corner with Hyde.

"Zachary!" A skinny, tall and pale man greeted Taehyung with what sounded like a genuine greeting of a grandfather who hadn't seen his grandson in a while. He's wearing a navy blue suit.

He hugged Taehyung, his eyes locking on Jin who's standing a few inches behind the younger man.

Jin felt chills but remained as calm as he could.

The man released Taehyung. Now smiling at Jin he moved closer to him.

"Caleb, I suppose?"

He looked Jin straight in the eye which sent Jin to panic a little. His eyes sparkling red like furnished ruby stones.

"William," he called another man. He's as tall as the man but his built is quite similar to Joon. Jin felt his chest tighten at the memory of him.

William walked closer to Jin and extended his hand. Jin looked at the hand then to Hyde confused. Hyde noded signalling him to hold the other man's hand.

With a bit of hesitation he did.

"Nothing," William said after a few moments.

"Ah," the older man said almost laughing.

"May I?" He looked at Hyde as he asked the question.

Hyde looked away. Jin could hear his thoughts loud and clear. He could also feel his heartbeat. But just before he could think of anything else, he felt his neck tighten as if someone very strong is strangling him. His eyes grew big. He could no longer feel the ground.

"Grand--"

The older man swung his hand at Taehyung and the boy fell on the floor hard. Yoongi and Jimin rushed to help him.

He looked at Jin immensely with great concern.

"He's weak," Hyde finally spoke.

"And he will remain that way just like the rest of the boys."

"How sure are we?" The older man challenged.

Sure enough, the four adoptions had been safe despite Hyde accidentally did a transfusion on his own blood to a wolf's child. But William saw a great danger with this recent adoption.

"He'll be powerful," he remembered William was saying one day a year ago. They've seen the adoption but didn't see what's ahead of it.

"So you're assuming he's a threat to us because you could no longer see further?"

The other man only shook his head lightly.

"Getting rid of him will be for the best," another man said.

"Let him defend himself."

Jin fell har on the marble floor. He's gone weak he couldn't even stand up. He tried rolling to his side only to fall on his back again.

"What is it that makes you too soft these days?" He asked Evelina with clenched teeth.

"I don't see any difference. Vance was a wolf before the accident. You also saw him as a threat knowing he's a child of an enemy. But did he cause any harm?

There was total silence that Jin swore he could hear everyone's heartbeat.

"Arthur," It was William who is now holding Yoongi.

The door opened wildly. Seven people entered and walked towards the hall. One of them was the man Yoongi met at the cafe.

Jin saw them and easily recognized them. With anger creeping in, he regained a little bit of his strength to move and sit on the floor, his back against the cold wall.

"Greetings," the man in braided hair said smiling widely exposing his extremely stained teeth.

Arthur's face stiffened as he looked past the others and saw Sasha, their secretary being held by another woman.

"She smells very nice, by the way. Might dig in later," the man smugged.

Jin smelled a familiar scent. He focused on the woman in a long wavy hair. Now he's confused. He could smell Jungkook from the woman but he couldn't smell Joon and Hoseok from any of them. Before he could wonder further he saw streaks of blood on the woman's clothes and he immediately felt a heat of anger rushing in his body.

Jin slowly stood up but in a second, ran towards the woman snatching her by the neck as the other woman ran towards the far corner of the hall.

Everyone looked at Jin with great surprise.

He held the woman tighter. His fangs coming out and before any of the rebels move he release the woman. Her body wiggled to the ground lifeless.

Everyone saw her face turned from pale white to sand, then her head turning in to ash.

The other men tried to attack him only to be turned into ash in the air.

Yoongi and William held the other two rebels on the ground. Breathless.

They all watched Jin as he released his fury and his ability as an immortal. His eyes red, fangs longer and sharper, the veins in his pale body exposed.

"Jimin," Yoongi screamed.

Jimin looked at him shaking his head. His face frightened.

Jimin had been the one manipulating Jin's thoughts for the past couple of hours. When Jin saw Hoseok and Joon's death, it wasn't real. He sent those images to him with the hopes that it will help them control the situation. But seeing how terrifying Jin's ability is, he is now regretting what he has done.

Hyde held Jin down.

"Son," he called softly at first. But Jin seemed to have gone out of control.

"Enough!" he yelled pushing the boy harder on the ground.

Evelina kneeled beside Jin and touched his forehead. It somehow calmed the boy down.

Taehyung had known the woman to be soft on him and his brothers like a grandmother to her grandchildren. But the other members of the Primus were surprised at what they are seeing.

As Evelina continued to hold Jin down with her soft touch, Jin drifted far, far away. His surrounding spiralled. He could hear disturbing noises. People screaming. He could see fire all over the place. He could hear a child crying nearby.

He opened his eyes to see a woman. Her eyes were red it scared him.

"It's okay," the woman said softly smiling.

Jin felt at ease.

"Ssh, don't cry," the woman continued as she lifted a boy and carried it.

Jin looked at the woman with familiarity.

The surrounding swirled quickly again.

This time he's now back at the orphanage's steel gates. The woman put the boy down.

"Sleep, forget everything and live," she said as she gave the boy's hair a scratch.

The boy smiled, sat on the ground and fell asleep.

"Your mother never loved you. Your father never cared for you. You've been left at the front gate with nothing but dirty clothes on!"

He could hear Ms Mona.

Tears welled in his face. His parents did love him. They cared for him. His parents died protecting him. Knowing this, Jin let out a cry.

Evelina looked at Hyde with deep sadness. But Hyde only smiled.

All these years, Evelina had been looking after Jin. Seeing him suffered in the orphanage had enraged her but she kept herself distant from the boy. Only intervening when he's about to kill himself until eventually, decided to lead him to that road to Taehyung.


	11. The Beginning of the end

The younger boys rushed to the car fighting over who gets to sit at the far back of the vehicle.

Jin who had been waiting for them laughed at the sight of his brothers going head to head for the seats.

Joon opened the passenger's seat smiling at him.

"Good morning, Hyung," he greeted. His dimples showing as he smiled.

"Good morning. Aren't we going yet?"

"Should we leave them?"

Jin smiled knowingly and started the car. The other boys hearing the engine coming to life stopped pushing and pulling each other and got into the car like little children still murmuring at each other.

Jin will never get tired of this scene. Ever since they got back to Brickwoods two months ago, he's gotten used to the younger monsters fighting over little things like kids. Even Yoongi who seemed to have been intimidating turned out to be adorable especially when the youngest starts annoying him.

While on the road, he could hear them fighting loudly.

"Don't you dare touch me," Jimin snarled at Taehyung who was trying to pinch his cheeks.

"I'll definitely wake up earlier next time," Yoongi said annoyed.

"Guess who cheated?" It was Jungkook sounding sarcastic and bitter as he was forced to sit at the back with Taehyung and Jimin.

"I didn't. You were busy fighting over who doesn't go to the rear leaving the good seat behind," Joon shrugged.

"I'm driving tomorrow," Jimin announced.

"If you beat me," Jin teased.

He's usually the first to get up and prepare for school.

"Right, I'm setting the alarm louder than bombs!"

"Ah, did everyone study for today's Chem?" Joon asked.

"Who needs to?" The younger boys replied.

"Hyung?" He turned to Jin.

"I did," Jin replied smiling.

"Don't worry, as you get older you won't need to," Hobi said.

"I hope so, I don't want to get stuck in high school forever."

He wanted to laugh loudly to emphasize that he's really joking. He kept on forgetting that the boys never really stopped going to the same high school for the past decade or so. And he felt awkward for saying it.

"Me too!" Came the response of the boys almost in chorus.

"Oh, so now we have plans for college?" Joon asked. Interested in hearing the enthusiasm that his brothers have been showing ever since they got back from Italy.

Joon knowing the boys will never stop bickering at each other, turned the radio on as they speed up on the highway. The school is a good 10-minute ride and they always choose to go together as much as possible. None of them was very much interested in making any friends except Jungkook who is known to be the school's heartthrob and a playboy.

Jin smiled to himself. Every waking day he's grateful for Evelina; the fairy godmother who ended his miserable life and gave him a happy never-ending after-- and he will be grateful for the rest of his immortal life.

\---The end---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading up to this chapter. I can't believe I've finished it! Fact: this is the first fic I've finished. OHMYGOD! :D I hope to do better next time. I truly appreciate all the Kudos and the hits. Borahae, everyone!


End file.
